


Will to Live

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finds a way to live with the events of Double your Pleasure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will to Live

I thought for a while I should move out, but I don't think I want to. I don't even know if I can. Even though it's been hard, since Sheila, trying to fall asleep with him across the room instead of in my arms, at least this way I know that he's okay.

She hurt him like I knew she would, she nearly got him fucking killed in fact, and I'm not sure which it hurts me more to see, the heartbreak in his eyes or how bad his leg still hurts him when he moves. But he's already started smiling again. His leg's better every day and one day soon the next pretty girl'll wink at him and he'll forget about her.

And maybe the next girl will be the right one and he'll be happy.

I hope she is, you know? It's gonna hurt to see him with her, it always fucking does, but once he finds her, once he's happy, then I'll know that he's okay. That's the most important thing, now.

Maybe then I can find a way to be okay, too. He's not mine and I can live with that, as long as he's okay.


End file.
